The present invention relates to electrical switches of the type employed for low voltage switching of power for remotely controlling functions and in particular for remotely controlling accessories in automotive applications. Switches of this type are typically employed for operating automotive door window lift motors and for remotely controlling motors used to adjust rearview mirrors and for automotive power seat adjustments. In such automotive motor switching applications it is common to utilize single pole double throw switches for motor reversing where two-way motor operation is required to provide the desired accessory function.
In automotive applications for accessory functions which require remote control of low voltage motors and further require reversing of such motors, it has been found desirable to provide a positive tactilely sensed detent action to the switch actuation, particularly in applications where it is desired to have the motor continue running in the energized direction upon the operator releasing manually applied pressure to the switch. This type of switch actuation has been found particularly desirable for the "express down" mode of operation for automotive window lift motors.
Typically automotive accessory control switches are of the rocker type but may also be of the type having the actuator configured as a toggle lever depending upon the particular vehicle designer's requirements. It has therefore been desired to provide such a positive tactilely sensed or detent action to the switch of the rocker or toggle type employed for automotive accessory applications and to provide such a switch that is reliable, easily manufactured and carrying the desired motor current at the low voltages encountered in automotive applications.